A Father’s Day Appearance
by Raven A. Star
Summary: Sequel to "A Mother's Day Story". Emily's lived happily with the Titans ever since Mother's Day. However, a letter comes from the father that changes everything for everyone. [COMPLETED]
1. Receiving the Letter

**Author's Note:  
**The sequel has arrived! I couldn't think up anything for Father's Day, but, then I remembered you guys wanted a sequel to the Mother's Day fic and the idea popped up. 'Continue the Mother's Day fic by making a _Father's_ Day one?' Great idea, huh? Besides, I bet you guys wanna hear what is with Emily's father. So, here's the sequel and a father's day fic! Enjoy!   
  
BTW, it's multiple chaptered so heh…I'll update it ASAP!

-Raven A. Star

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Emily! Breakfast is ready!" Beast Boy called up the stairway. It had been a month since the girl had become a member of their family.

Emily scurried around the corner in the hallway with Raven running after her still holding her shoes and socks.

"Emily! Get back here! You still need to put your shoes and socks on!" Emily giggled and ran to the top of the stairs. Waiting for Raven to be standing practically next to her, she leapt down the long flight of stairs and landed gracefully like a ballet dancer.   
  
Raven nearly fainted in shock. Actually, she did. She closed her eyes and was about to fall onto her back when someone came up from behind and held her up. It was Starfire.

"Friend Raven, have you had the attack of the heart?"  
  
"You could say that. EMILY! DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She heard giggles and laughter break out from the kitchen. Raven scowled. 'Beast Boy, don't encourage her…'

Starfire and Raven walked into the kitchen and saw the Emily, Beast Boy and Cyborg had already finished eating. Starfire gaped. "Did any of you, hogs, leave us anything to eat?"

Emily looked from one Titan to the next and grinned. Pulling a plate from out under the table, she presented a plateful of pancakes and bacon. 

"See Rae? I saved you and Star bwakefast."  
  
Starfire smiled. She then whispered to Raven. "Bwakefast? What is a bwakefast?"  
  
"It's breakfast. She is still learning all the words, Star, just like you."

"Oh." Starfire and Raven seated themselves and dug into the food. Robin walked in carrying a handful of mail.

Beast Boy was changing into various animals to make Emily giggle every so often. He looked up and saw the mail. "Hey Rob, any fan mail pour moi?"  
  
Robin looked up and shook his head. "Nope, just the same old things, advertisements, letters from the police thanking us, and letters from the mayor, and letters from prisoners hating us for kicking their butts."  
  
Beast Boy jumped in the air. "SWEET! THEY HATE US THEY REALLY HATE US!"  
  
Starfire covered Emily's ears. "Beast Boy! Improper speech in front of a young child will not be permitted in my presence! Nor Raven's!"  
  
Beast Boy sulked. "Sorry. It's just so funny how they…"  
  
Robin cut him off. "Hey Raven, this one is for Emily, it's from…oh dear…"

Raven walked over and looked at the address. She gasped. "But, he's not been around for a long time!"   
  
She took the letter and opened it. It was a couple pages long, written on the front and back. She began to read the fine hand writing to herself.

As she read, she began to walk away to her room without listening to anybody who asked her questions.

Starfire looked to Robin puzzled. "What is wrong with friend Raven?"  
  
Robin gathered the Titans closer so Emily couldn't hear. "It's a letter from Emily's father."  
  
Beast Boy frowned. "That means that Emily will have to go back with him."   
  
"If he's really her father." Robin put in.

Emily poked her head in between Starfire and Cyborg. "Hello! Did I miss anything?"  
  
Starfire smiled and picked up Emily. "No friend Emily. We were actually planning a surprise trip to the park of amusement! Weren't we?"  
  
The boys looked at each other and then turned back to Starfire and nodded vigorously as they agreed.

Emily squealed and clapped her hands. "YAY! What about Raven?"

"What about me?" Raven walked in and had a folder tucked under her arm with the letter in her hand. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

Emily leaped out of Starfire's arms and ran over to Raven and tugged at her cloak. "We're going to the park of amusement! And we want you to come along!" 

Raven opened up the portfolio and placed the letter inside. "I'll go. But you have to promise to let me get some work done when we get home." Emily nodded vigorously with a huge smile on her face.   
  
Beast Boy transformed into a miniature pony and let Emily climb onto his back. He then neighed and galloped down the hallway with Emily whooping and giggling happily.

Raven frowned and threw the folder onto a nearby table. She sighed.

"Raven, you know that of Emily does go with her father, she can still come and visit us."   
  
Raven shook her head. "But it won't be the same as having her here living with us. We won't be able to wake her up each morning and chase her around and try to get her to put her socks and shoes on. We won't be able to go to the 'park of amusement' all the time. We won't be able to tell her bedtime stories about heroes and heroines who save the day. And most of all…our family will have part of us missing and we wouldn't be able to fill up that space without her."

Robin saw tears stream down Raven's face. Cyborg's shoulders slumped and Starfire clasped her hands and frowned. "I shall assist Emily with the preparing to go to the park of amusement."  
  
Raven nodded, and quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face and straightened up her hair quickly. Turning to the other Titans still in the room, she sniffed. "How do I look?"  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "You look fine, why?"  
  
"Because I didn't want Emily to know that I was crying. Do I look like I was crying?"  
  
The two boys shook their heads. Raven breathed a sigh of relief just as Emily, Beast Boy and Starfire came charging into the kitchen. Beast Boy was transformed as a goat and Emily was on his back firmly gripping the horns on his head. She was laughing as he bucked up every once and a while. Starfire was carrying a basket with some supplies in it.   
  
"Friends? Are we ready?"  
  
Raven bent down and picked up Emily. "Yeah we are Star. Let's go."  
  
Emily tugged at Raven's hair. She was frowning and not smiling like she was a second ago. "Raven? We you crying?"  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at the question and they looked at Raven. She bit her lip and patted Emily on the head gently. "No, why?"  
  
"Because I can smell the salty tears on your face."


	2. The Wonderful News

**Author's Note:   
**I see many liked the beginning so far, well, perhaps this will be the final chapter. Oo' Maybe, however if it comes to that term, I will put up more than just two chapters for this story. Anyway, enjoy.

-Raven A. Star

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Raven gaped at Emily in pure shock. Everyone kept quiet with their eyes wide with the suspense in the air.

Emily giggled and then tweaked Raven's ear. "Nevermind, let's go to the park of amusement!" She leaped down and ran towards Starfire and grabbed her hand, then dragged her out the door.

Raven stood dumbfounded by what happened. "She could smell my tears?"  
  
Robin shrugged. "She's been hanging around Starfire too long. Let's go before anybody is blown up from the emotion level of yours." He walked out the door with Cyborg and Beast Boy dragging a still gaping Raven out as well.

Just as they were about to pile into the car, Robin's communicator rang. He quickly answered it, only to turn to Raven.   
  
"It's for you."  
  
Raven looked at him. "Who is it?"   
  
"Emily's father." He mouthed to her.   
  
Raven quickly snatched the communicator and plugged one ear with her finger and walked away from everyone. They all looked at each other and sat in the car waiting.   
  
Emily was sitting in the back seat bouncing up and down impatiently. "When is Raven going come back?! I wanna go to the park of amusement!"  
  
Starfire decided to join with Emily to keep her occupied. "Yeah, when is she?" She started bouncing up and down as well. Pretty soon, the two girls were chanting 'Hurry up Raven! Hurry up Raven! We wanna go to the park of amusement!' Robin slumped in his chair and sighed.   
  
Cyborg grinned and chuckled. "Rob, you gotta get Rae to hurry up with that call. Pretty soon, we're gonna go bouncing down the hill instead of rolling."   
  
Robin groaned and climbed out of the car. He walked to the other side of the Tower where he saw Raven head off to. He paused when he heard the communicator beep when she hung up.

Raven stared at the phone in utter silence, not even moving. Robin walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jumped and turned to him.

"Robin, don't do that."  
  
"Sorry Rae, the girls are getting impatient. We're bouncing in there and I don't think the car's gonna like it too much longer."  
  
Raven handed Robin the communicator. "So, what did he say?"  
  
Raven brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "He's coming tomorrow morning to get her."  
  
Robin groaned. "That soon?"  
  
Raven nodded. "But here's the good news: He's allowing her to come over on the weekends to visit us and stay the nights. Also, on holidays they will be coming over and whenever he has an important meeting or occasion to go to, she's coming over. So, we gotta keep that bed and that bedroom reserved for her and keep plenty of snacks in the cupboard."  
  
Robin smiled. "That's good. So, let us enjoy the rest of the day together."  
  
Raven looked down to the ground. "Yeah, about that too, he's…well…he's gonna meet us there. So then she knows, and well, so he can see how we really are."  
  
Robin nodded. "Okay. Let's go. I think Cyborg and Beast Boy are standing on the last threads of sanity."   
  
Raven smirked and walked back to the car with Robin.

She heard Emily squeal and then the car stopped bouncing up and down. Instead, a red head popped out the window.   
  
"Friend! We are most impatient with the wait! We want to go to the park of amusement!" Starfire called out.

Robin and Raven climbed into the car and they drove off to the amusement park that Emily and Starfire had been pestering everyone about the whole day.

-----

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"  
  
"Or how about the roller coaster?"  
  
Emily bounded across the road with Beast Boy and Starfire being dragged in each hand. She was giggling uncontrollably, and Cyborg was following laughing at the two Titans in her clutches.

Raven walked over and looked around for anyone standing out. Robin tapped her on the shoulder and pointed over to the ticket stand. There stood and man with a brown leather jacket and jeans with brown hair that had blond highlights.

"Could that be him?"  
  
Raven straightened up her sleeve. "One way to find out." She strolled over without any hint of nervousness and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, you here about Emily?"  
  
The man nodded. "I'm her dad." He held out a hand. Raven shook it. "My name is Robert Hemmingway."  
  
"My name is Raven, and this is Robin. I am a member of the Teen Titans, and he is our leader."  
  
Robert looked around. "Where's Emily?"  
  
"Emily is with Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg are at the entrance. We have special passes to get in. Seasonal passes you could say."

Robert nodded. Raven tilted her head and stared deep into Robert's eyes. "Why now?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Raven crossed her arms. "Why are you coming for Emily now? She has been on the streets ever since her mom died, and you were presumed dead by everyone."  
  
Robert stuck his hands into his jean pockets. "I was away on business."  
  
Raven glared. "What type of business? And how can any type of business be too important for your own child?"  
  
"I was in the military. I got called over. I had to go."  
  
"Why didn't you write letters? Why didn't you call? Why didn't you give some sign to her and her mother that told them you were still alive?"  
  
Robert crossed his arms. "Are you saying that I'm a bad father?"  
  
Raven nodded. "When it comes to actually being there for her, and actually showing her that you love her? Yes."

Robert slumped his shoulders and allowed his arms to drop to his sides. He sighed. "How are you able to take care of her when you're off fighting bad guys?"  
  
"One of us stays with her."  
  
"But what if you need backup?"  
  
Raven smirked. "Then my powers come into use."  
  
Robert looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Emily!" He ran past an infuriated Raven and went up to Emily.   
  
Emily jumped up and looked at Robert. "Are you my daddy?"  
  
The man nodded. "I'm so sorry for not being there Emily."  
  
Emily looked at Robert with a look of pain. "Mommy isn't here anymore."  
  
Robert picked up Emily. "I know, I was told. It's okay, daddy's back now."  
  
Emily hugged her long lost father and closed her eyes as tears poured down her rose pink cheeks.

Raven frowned and looked away from the two. She then walked off ignoring everyone's pleas to have her stay and enjoy the day with them.

Robert placed Emily on the ground and smiled to everyone. "Shall we go in and enjoy the day?"  
  
Robin shook his head. "You guys go ahead without me. You two enjoy Father's Day together." He started to walk off in the direction Raven headed when Robert ran up beside him.

"Robin, may I ask you something?"

-----

****

Raven sat on the shore and threw a rock out into the water and watched it create ripples when it made contact. She sighed and looked off into the distance.

****

****

**_"Why am I doing this? I should be with Emily right now cause who knows what Robert may say after that 'talk' earlier. Am I just overreacting? Or am I being too 'motherly'?" _**She questioned aloud to no one in particular.**_   
  
_**"There you are." Robin walked over and sat down next to her. "Emily was worried about you."  
  
Raven leaned back with her hands supporting her at an angle. "Yeah, well, she shouldn't worry. She's too young to worry. Anyone her age shouldn't have to…"  
  
"I got some good news." Robin took a rock and tossed it out on the water and instead of dropping, it skipped across several times before sinking permanently.

"Please, no TV references today."  
  
"No, I'm serious. Robert had a talk with me. He wants to know if we'll be her guardians."  
  
Raven looked up. "Guardians? How is that good news? We're already her guardians. In fact, we're **_everyone's _**guardians."  
**_  
  
_**"And he also wants to know if it is alright that he moves in with us so Emily won't leave her new friends and family."  
  
Raven looked at Robin with a look of mere shock and joy. "He…doesn't want Emily to leave?"  
  
Robin leaned back and laid down. "I guess he thought about what you said and decided that you were right, that Emily needed us as well. So, he was wondering if he could stay with us so he wouldn't leave Emily, and so Emily wouldn't leave us."  
  
Raven grinned. "Yes he can!"  
  
Robin stood up. "Great, now I gotta go and find them in that amusement park. They were heading off to some roller coaster ride and Emily wanted to sit in the way back and…"  
  
Raven stood up. "Emily's on a roller coaster!?"  
  
"Well, they were heading there, I don't know if they are on yet or what so…"  
  
Raven began to freak out. Robin grinned. "Raven, you're worse than a mother! Loosen up and let the girl have some fun! Besides, I'm sure Beast Boy or Starfire went on with her…"  
  
Raven stared at Robin in disbelief. "That is even worse."  
  
**_-The End-_**

****

****

**_So, Emily is staying with the Titans and he dad is moving in with them so she won't have to leave them. Happy Father's Day! _**

****

****

**_-Raven A. Star_**


End file.
